russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PH TV's Original Number One On The Road To Relevance
ENTERTAINMENT | March 13, 2019 IBC (Image Source: Wikipedia/Wikimedia Commons) I've just watched The Original Number One: IBC 13's Legacy To Philippine Television on my LED TV set powered by Sky's HD digibox on a warm Friday night and I was highly overwhelmed to learn the network's contributions to the history of the Philippine television scene considering that it was among those who have brought local television's golden age during the infamous Martial Law period under the administration of then Philippine president Ferdinand Marcos. Who would have thought that IBC was a springboard to many of the country's finest and most popular personalities and showbiz icons as well as television industry's most notable today? Now, under the freshly promising regime of its new president and CEO Katherine Chloe "Kat" De Castro which was appointed by no less than the current Philippine president Rodrigo Duterte in August 2018 ahead of its impending privatization and changing its position from the solid number 3 to the number 1 again in January 2019, what is regarded by many critics and television buffs as the Philippine TV station in recent memories is beginning its own road to prominence and relevance and is slated to renew its commitment to Filipino viewing households with a mix of old and new content that would surely cater them to their own delight. For starters, IBC 13 has brought back some of the most popular and well-loved shows on Philippine television in the 80s and 90s which aims to remind young and old Filipino viewers of what the network is known for through the past 60 years. Dubbed as the Ultimate Throwback block on IBC Classics, these include T.O.D.A.S. (Monday to Friday, 7:30 pm), the multi-awarded Filipino political satire show Sic O'Clock News (Monday to Friday, 6:00 pm), Hapi House (Monday to Friday, 4:00 pm), Retro TV (Monday to Friday, 7:00 am and 11:00 pm), Travel and Trade (Monday to Friday, 5:00 pm) and Cooltura (Monday to Friday, 10:30 pm). And this is just the beginning as we can expect more throwback shows coming to the network that are sure to be delightful in the coming months. As for IBC 13, it is showing the number 1 shows for both daytime and primetime that includes APO Tanghali Na! (Monday to Friday, 12:15 pm; Saturday, 12:00 noon); Zylona (Monday to Friday, 3:15 pm); Hapi House (Monday to Friday, 4:30 pm); Express Balita (Monday to Friday, 6:30 pm); Rapunzel (Monday to Friday, 7:45 pm); 2019 PBA Philippine Cup (Saturday and Sunday, 3:00 pm); NBA (Saturdays, 8:30 am); Iskul Bukol (Saturday, 7:00 pm); Talrent ng Bayan (Saturday, 8:00 pm); Express Balita Weekend (Saturday, 11:00 pm and Sunday, 10:45 pm), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Saturday, 7:00 pm); and Sarah G. Live (Sunday, 8:00 pm). Meanwhile, IBC 13 is already keen on providing fresh and intriguing programs that literally bring a bit of fresh air to one's viewing experience. These include Talents Academy, SMAC Pinoy Ito and Bukas May Kahapon among others. Heck, it even began to refresh its news and current affairs department with the rebranded of its flagship late-night news program under the name Tutok 13 (Monday to Friday, 11:00 pm) which became the number 1 late-night newscast and the addition of Veronica Files (Tuesday 12:00 mn), Crime Desk (Thursday 12:00 mn) and OOTD: Opisyal Of The Day ''(beginning March 19th at 10:00 pm), featuring the life and style of the senatoriables, and new episodes of ''#Cooltura which are slated to be aired soon. Furthermore, as more Filipinos are starting to catch up on the latest trends and innovations of today's modern world, IBC began to strengthen its presence beyond television with the activation of its digital TV signals followed by the original website via cyberspace and the network's official social media accounts with its official YouTube channel featuring throwback clips and some snippets of the network's new bevy of shows. With these on hand and more coming up, it is no question that IBC 13 will reintroduce itself as Filipino viewers' new bestfriend as abided by its new vision in three words: Iconic, Bold and Chill. Katherine Chloe "Kat" De Castro, the new president of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (Image Source: Philstar.com) In case you didn't know about IBC 13's new head honcho, Kat De Castro is the daughter of former Philippine vice president and veteran newscaster Kabayan Noli De Castro and news personality/TV executive Arlene Sinsuat and a Communication Arts graduate at Miriam College. Before entering IBC, she worked at the Philippines' premiere media and entertainment company ABS-CBN as part of its news department but was first known as one of the hosts of the renouned weekly travel show Trip Na Trip. She was a former Tourism Undersecretary before being appointed as a member of IBC's Board of Directors during the time the network is undergoing rehabilitation, revitalization and slated to be legitimately privatized and revitalized.